Viaje al fin del mundo
by Undbitr p
Summary: Eragon y Saphira llevan 11 años desaparecidos en las misteriosas tierras orientales. Ahora que la paz en Alagaësia comienza a fracturarse, ¿que harán los lideres de cada raza? ¿Quienes osarán desafiar la ultima voluntad del jinete y se atreverá a buscar el nido de los dragones? Y... ¿Con que propósitos? Estoy empezando a escribir Fanfic así que valoro todos los comentarios :)
1. Detalles importantes

_**Viaje al fin del mundo**_

Viaje al fin del mundo es un FanFic basado en la saga Legado (Inheritance) de Christopher Paolini. El relato de desarrolla en el mismo universo, sin embargo, me he tomado la libertad crear nuevos personajes, nombrar personajes que no tenían nombre, crear lugares adyacentes a Alagaësia y jugar un poco con la información incierta que se entrega en los libros originales. Tanto los personajes como el mundo en que existen pertenecen a Cristopher Paolini y no reclamo ningún tipo de autoría sobre ellos.  
Para entender un poco la dinámica del relato, es importante saber los siguiente:

 **1)** Todos los relatos empiezan con citas _Domia abr Wyrda_ , el libro ficticio que según el canon es el registro histórico escrito más fiable de Alagaësia, y la octogésima primera edición fue publicada en un futuro distante incluso de los acontecimientos de este FIC. También hay fragmentos de _Cánticos de los Perdidos_ (libro que invente), cartas, canciones y otros registros menos convencionales.

 **2)** El ritmo de este FanFic es proporcional a la retroalimentación que este reciba de ustedes y de la disponibilidad que tenga en mis estudios y trabajo. Los primeros 3 capítulos salieron en un día, pero del 4 al 9 me demore casi un año.

 **3)** El termino de "batalla del amanecer" o "guerra del amanecer" hace referencia a la batalla de Urû'baen y a la guerra entre los vardenos y Galbatorix respectivamente. Este termino no esta en la saga y tampoco es mio, lo tomé prestado de la autora Silbila ya que me pareció un nombre fantástico. Si tienen la oportunidad, les recomiendo que lean su FanFic **El amor por su Dragón** disponible en: s/7794103/1/El-amor-por-su-Dragón


	2. Las lluvias de Otoño

**Capítulo 1: Las lluvias de Otoño**

Lejos lejos volarás lejos

sobre los picos y los valles

Hasta las tierras del más allá.

Lejos, lejos, volarás lejos

Y nunca volverás a mi

¡Ido! Te habrás ido de mí

y nunca volveré a verte.

¡Ido! Te habrás ido de mi,

aunque te espera para siempre

 **Fragmento extraído de "Cánticos de los perdidos"**

… existen muchas versiones sobre la partida de Alagaësia del jinete Eragon Asesino de Sombra y la dragona Saphira Escamas Brillantes rumbo a las vastas regiones orientales (en ese entonces desconocidas por los habitantes de imperio). Las docenas de escritos, canciones, poemas, odas y testimonios que, a lo largo del tiempo han arrojan más sombras que luz sobre los acontecimientos, han dado (en la opinión de este humilde monje) un aura mítica y legendaria que hacen esta historia aun más atractiva de lo que hubiera sido en una versión más pragmática.

Por otra parte, llama la atención que el único registro sobre la elfa Edana sean el célebre poema que dedicó al jinete durante el juramento de sangre y unas pocas páginas sobre el viaje que emprendió para buscarle. Lo que lo hace aún más interesante, es que esta información proviene de "Cánticos de los perdidos", un misterioso compendio de profecías que fue publicado años después de…

 **Fragmento extraído de Domia abr Wyrda, octogésima primera edición**

La lluvia caía sobre el bosque con fuerza, encharcaba el suelo y agitaba las hojas provocando un murmullo ensordecedor. Las grandes lluvias otoñales en Du Welenvarden eran un evento único en Alagaësia, consideradas como algo mágico por algunos, mientras que por otros como un cataclismo enviado por los dioses. Cuando caía sobre los poblados humanos, hacía pedazos los cultivos, hundía los techos de las casa y dejaba los caminos intransitables, mientras que para los enanos esto no mejoraba las perspectivas pues si bien sus construcciones eran más robustas que las humanas, el agua colapsaba todos los sistemas de drenaje de las minas y las inundaba impidiendo el trabajo durante semanas. Para todos aquellos que trataban de modificar el mundo para que este fuera más cómodo para sus propósitos, las borrascas que traía el viento desde Du Welenvarden tras el verano eran causa de desesperación.

Los elfos por su parte, entendían que el techo de follaje que se formaba sobre el anciano bosque, así como la alfombra de hojas y ramas podridas en el piso amortiguaban la intensidad del agua, los troncos de los árboles detenían el viento y las raíces evitaban los aluviones. Si la naturaleza había tomado esa forma tan perfecta, ¿para que destruirla? eso pensaban a la hora de construir sus casas árbol y sus plantaciones sinuosas entre los troncos. Para aquellos que buscaban adaptarse al paisaje en vez de someterlo, la lluvia mágica era uno de los mayores espectáculos del bosque.

De haber existido alguna testigo, este se hubiera maravillado con el increíble espectáculo de la lluvia en el bosque de los elfos. Habría visto el agua bajando por los troncos como una cascada silenciosa hasta dividirse como ríos en las raíces y también el rocío que rebotaba de las gotas se levantaba del suelo hasta un metro de altura dando la sensación de caminar por un bosque bajo el agua, y también podría haber visto un par de destellos entre las gotas de agua como pequeñas olas, dos siluetas veloces que salían del campo visual antes de que pudieran ser enfocadas. De haber existido un testigo, este jamás se hubiera enterado de que estos eran en realidad dos elfos de cuerpos traslúcido que corrían por la espesura. Sus cuerpos absorbían la luz y la expulsaban sin modificarla, mientras que camuflaban el sonido y el chapoteo de sus largas zancadas en los charcos y el sonido de la lluvia.

Incluso para ellos que sabían de la existencia del otro era difícil saber si su compañero estaba más adelante o se había detenido, por lo que debían sondearse constantemente con sus mentes para no perderse el uno del otro. Ambos llevaban corriendo tres días seguidos sin detenerse para comer ni para dormir. Sus cuerpos y los hechizos que los hacían transparentes se alimentaban de energía guardada en unos anillos que les había dado su señora, y a pesar del cansancio de sus mentes mantenían su rumbo siempre fijo hacia el este.

Las asamblea había sido un desastre. Mientras que los señores elfos había esperado por más de una semana en Ellesméra por una audiencia con la reina, ésta los había despachado en menos de dos horas. Muchos sostenían que la situación era sumamente precaria y que si no se tomaban medidas inmediatas la inestabilidad del reino humano y el reino enano terminarían por afectar a los elfos. Además llegaban noticias de las vertebradas sobre un aumento de la hostilidad entre los úrgalos del Norte y sus parientes sureños que estaban en paz con todas las otras razas. Era urgente enviar a un grupo de búsqueda antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. La reina se opuso como siempre, pero la discusión fue haciéndose más tensa a medida que avanzaba y finalmente los señores fueron obligados a jurar en el idioma antiguo que no irían en persona ni enviarían a sus subordinados a la frontera.

"Por suerte ya habíamos salido" pensó Vrödr mientras corría por el bosque. Se enorgullecía de su reina, que había sido capaz de mantener la fachada de monarca empedernida con todos los señores y que, rompiendo una tradición de más de 400 años los había hecho jurar en el idioma antiguo que no tratarían por ningún medio físico o mágico de encontrar el nido de los dragones. Si aceptaban quedarían imposibilitados de buscar el nido por intereses egoístas, y si se oponían a jurar sería como reconocer que estaban dispuestos a romper el pacto, por lo que los infractores quedarían en evidencia. Lo que más le divertía era que probablemente nadie se percatarían de que ella misma no había jurado nada. Bueno, Lord Däthedr y Lord Fiorl si se darían cuenta, pero como líderes de la facción que quería romper el tratado no desperdiciarían la oportunidad pidiendo a la reina que jurara, aunque quedaran rezagados de la misión.

Correr bajo la lluvia durante horas y días le daba mucho tiempo para pensar. Era uno de los hombres de confianza más cercanos a la reina Arya, su manejo de las armas no superaba el promedio y su juventud (apenas 102 años) tampoco lo colocaba entre los magos más hábiles, sin embargo era astuto como pocos y su instinto era infalible, lo cual lo hacía el mejor rastreador de Du Welenvarden. Él era la persona adecuada para la misión, sabía de la importancia de esta y no perdería el tiempo en nimiedades o conflictos, de eso estaba seguro, pero de lo que no estaba del todo seguro era de su acompañante. La elfa que corría a su lado tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, rasgos suaves (a pesar de ser mucho mayor que él) y una piel trigueña poco común en su raza. Casi todos los elfos se conocían ya que no eran tantos y además tenían mucho tiempo para hacerlo, sin embargo lo único que sabía de ella es que era más famosa por su poesía y su canto a las plantas que por sus gestas en la guerra del amanecer.

" _No puedes juzgarla tan mal_ " le dijo una voz interna, " _sobrevivió al asedio de Uru´baen y muchos guerreros célebres murieron allí_ ". " _No le toco pelear contra Barst_ " pensó, a lo que la voz respondió " _A ti tampoco, o ahora mismo no habría nadie corriendo bajo la lluvia_ ". La actitud desinhibida y extremadamente artística de la elfa le agradaba bastante pero no era algo que se pudiera ver frecuentemente en los servicios de inteligencia de la reina. ¿Por que ella? ¿Quizás porque nadie la relacionaría con la misión? La reina Arya no era tan simplista, seguro ella era tan adecuada para la misión como él, alguna relación debía tener con los jinetes de dragón, o con Saphira, o …¿Eragon? ahora que lo recordaba, había oído de de cierta canción…

PD: El poema del principio esta sacado textual de Eldest. Este capitulo es más corto por ser introductorio.


	3. Las aves en el Páramo

**Capitulo 2: Las aves en el Páramo**

 _"Conocemos muchas de las dificultades que habéis tenido que atravesar, Espina, Murtagh, porque os hemos observado desde la distancia, del mismo modo que observamos a Eragon y a Saphira. Hay muchas cosas que podríamos enseñarles cuando estén listos, pero hasta entonces les decimos esto: En sus andaduras, eviten los túmulos de Anghelm, donde vive el rey úrgalo Kulkarvek. Eviten también las ruinas de Vroengard y de Elharím. Protejanse de las profundidades del mar, y no pasen por donde el suelo es negro y áspero y el aire huele a azufre, porque en esos lugares habita el mal..."_

 **Advertencia de Umaroth a Murthag y Espina antes de su partida del imperio.**

… Una figura curiosa que aparece en la última década del siglo imperial y las primeras décadas del siglo del amanecer es la del rey úrgalo Kulcarvek. Recordemos que hasta entonces ningún úrgalo había ostentado este título debido a la naturaleza belicosa de su cultura, naturaleza que dificulta incluso las alianzas entre dos o más tribus. A pesar de tener uno de los ejércitos más poderosos de su época a su disposición, este caudillo jamás lo movilizo más que para defender su territorio en Anghelm, ni siquiera cuando las tribus del sur fueron influenciadas por el Sombra y cuando más tarde se independizaron para formar el consejo de ancianas que apoyó a los vardenos…

…a diferencia de todos los grandes jefes úrgalos, está confirmado que Kulcarvek no era un kull, sino un ejemplar corriente de su raza, y si bien algunas fuentes relacionan su influencia y poder de mando con la magia, estas aseveraciones fueron refutadas ya que se comprobó que ignoraba por completo el idioma antiguo. Poco o nada se sabe sobre su vida personal salvo que vivió su niñez y su juventud solo en los bosques del Norte, y solo a los treinta años se unió e uno de las tribus del norte que más tarde llegaría a liderar…

 **fragmentos extraídos de Domia Abr Wyrda Octogésima primera edición.**

—

Ungarn cerró los ojos y durante algunos segundos respiro la fría humedad que lo rodeaba. Lo primero que le llego fue el intenso olor metálico que precedía la lluvia, una promesa de que el receso sería breve y volvería a diluviar en cualquier momento, y por debajo de este olfateó tierra mojada, madera podrida y los insectos que se escondían bajo la corteza de los arboles. Cuando dio con lo que buscaba, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y caminó por el suelo enlodado del pequeño bosque guiándose solo por el olfato hasta que estuvo frente a un árbol cuya gruesa corteza hubiera mantenido la madera seca en su interior. Tras abrir los ojos lo inspeccionarlo durante un instante, era un poco más alto que él con un tronco recto y grueso y las ramas eran cortas y de pocas hojas. ras quedar satisfecho con lo que vió, exhaló una rafa aguda de vapor y partió el tronco con un solo golpe. Sin rastro alguno de sorpresa frente a este hecho, atrapo el tronco en el aire con su mano libre y se lo puso al hombro para cargarlo fuera del bosquecillo hasta la gran roca en donde habia dejado sus armas y sus alforjas y en donde habia establecido un campamento improvisado. Tras subir de un salto comenzó a partir la leña en pedazos del tamaño adecuado con sus garras y los fue dejando en un montón para alimentar el fuego que empezaba a apagarse. Mientras separaba los pedazos secos sobre una tira de cuero, levantaba la vista ocasionalmente para contemplar el panorama que le rodeaba: El lugar en donde Du Velenvarden y el desierto de Adrac se encontraban era paisaje casi llano, salvo por algunos arboles jóvenes y piedras musgosas que caracterizaban lo que popularmente era conocido como el Páramo de las tormentas. Había oído decir que el lugar recibía su nombre por que en el se juntaba el aire caliente del desierto con el aire fresco del bosque, y aunque no entendía que relación tenía una cosa con la otra había comprobado que el lugar merecía su nombre. Llevaba semanas viajando bajo un temporal tan intenso que la lluvia no le había permitido siquiera encender una hoguera, semanas en las que había tenido que alimentarse de vallas y carne seca, semanas en las que casi habia olvidado lo que era estar seco, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de encender un fuego y comer algo caliente después de tanto tiempo.

Ahora un cielo gris como el acero que se cernía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y se podía apreciar la forma en que la vegetación desaparecía en el Sur como si el mismo mundo se terminara en esa dirección. "Qué lugar tan grato" pensó mirando el cielo "frío en invierno y calor en el verano". En donde él había nacido los días eran cortos, la temperatura bajaba de forma vertiginosa y nunca se podía saber si iba a estar despejado o si iba a caer granizo (despejado también era muy frío, solo que menos húmedo), y eso en otoño, cuando llegaba el invierno a un urgralgra descuidado se le podían congelar hasta los cuernos. También era difícil conseguir comida, cazar era arriesgado por los depredadores mientras que en el Páramo los animales eran pequeños y débiles: pájaros, liebres, zorros, lagartos… lo más feroz que había visto hasta ese momento era el jabalí pardo que en ese momento se asaba en el espetón frente a él y lo había matado lanzándole una roca con la mano. Para un kull todas las criaturas del páramo resultaban minúsculas. Puso más leña seca en la fogata con la esperanza de acelerar la cocción, ya que en cualquier momento podía caer otro chaparrón y tendría que comerse su cena medio cruda. Mientras acomodaba los trozos de leña con su lanza, un grupo de aves se acerco a su hoguera saltando entre las rocas buscando semillas o insectos. "Estorninos" reconoció el úrgalo, mientras observaba en silencio como los pajaríllos hurgaban los huecos entre las piedras empujándose y chillando unos a otros. Por las plumas blancuzcas en sus lomos y por la forma en que se movían sin alejarse demasiado uno de otro Ungarn supuso que debían ser de la misma nidada y que habían abandonado el nido hacía poco. No se atrevían a alejarse de los hermanos que los habían acompañado toda su vida, pero pronto entenderían que para sobrevivir en ese mundo tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse. Mientras miraba a dos de ellos pelear por una lombriz no pudo evitar pensar en sus hermanos y hermanas. Estaba de acuerdo con que en los lugares mas duros crecían los guerreros más fuertes, pero lo que les habían hecho a ellos no tenía justificación. "En un lugar como este todos hubiéramos sobrevivido" pensó mientras uno de los estorninos lograba apoderarse del botí minutos mas tarde el jabalí llegó a su punto pero Ungarn no se percató puesto que su mente estaba lejos de allí, perdida entre memorias plagadas de pinos manchados de hollín.

El Bosque Negro debía su nombre a las emanaciones de un volcán activo que al mezclarse con las nubes teñían la nieve que se acumulaba en las copas de los arboles y en e suelo, aunque también debía su nombre por que era considerado un lugar maligno por todos aquellos que conocían su existencia. De niño había escuchado que el Chamán de cabellos ardientes que había esclavizado a los urgralgra, se había escondido de los jinetes en ese lugar durante un siglo mientras que otras historias llegaban todavía más lejos al asegurar que también fue donde el Chamán de cabellos ardientes conoció a Galbatorix, poco de que el joven rey negro perdiera a su primer dragón. Las emanaciones nocivas del volcán sumadas con la magia del Chamán de cabellos ardientes habían distorsionado la fauna y la flora del lugar creando arboles deformes y seres corruptos como los sundavrblaka*, terrores alados hechos de oscuridad y colmillos que durante la noche atacaban en grupo con sus mentes a sus presas para luego devorarlas. De niño estas historias le parecían aburridas y prefería mil veces la batalla de Stavarosk o las historias de Nar Garzhvog, pero jamás imagino que un día se vería obligado a sobrevivir en ese lugar de pesadilla. Un día un grupo de carneros encabezados por el mismisimo Kulkarvek fue a su aldea y se lo llevaron a él y a sus dos hermanos en un viaje por varias aldeas en las cuales iban recogiendo niños y niñas a los que nunca había visto pero que les presentaron como sus medio hermanos y hermanas, y hablando con los que llevaban más tiempo en la caravana se enteró de adonde se dirigían. El valle estaba rodeado de grandes glaciares de hielo oscurecido y la única entrada tenía columnas de animales tallados muy similares a las que los urgalgra ponían en la entrada de sus pueblos para alejar a los espíritus hostiles, pero mientras que las de su pueblo tenían tallas que representaban ciervos o lobos y miraban hacia afuera como protección, las inmensas columnas en la entrada del valle tenían talladas cabezas de dragones y otras criaturas grotescas que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer, y miraban hacia adentro, como si estuvieran allí para contener la maldad que emanaba del Bosque Negro.

Kulkarvek y sus carneros los habían guiado a través del bosque y los abandonaron en una cueva que quedaba en el centro del valle. Las instrucciones fueron simples:

–No vuelvan nunca– cosa que todos entendieron como "no vuelvan a menos que puedan desafiar mis ordenes" y –No mueran –, lo que también era un desafío en si mismo para el grupo de niños y adolescentes abandonados en la naturaleza.

Kulkarvek no les dio nada salvo comida para unos días y el consejo de no salir a cazar de noche. Mientras se marchaba los carneros mas viejos tomaron el mando del campamento, el paso más lógico era la cooperación, tal como lo hacían los adultos en una aldea corriente, pero las plantas ponzoñosas y las criaturas que se escondían en el silencio de la noche probaron ser peores que todas las historias que habían escuchado. Antes del primer cambio de luna ya habían muerto la mitad y Ungarn entendió que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que todos perecieran. Entendió que colaborar con sus hermanos no era la forma de sobrevivir en esa tierra maldita, e incluso antes de saber que crecería hasta ser un kull dejó la cueva para ir a sobrevivir solo y al filo de la muerte mientras se fortalecía. Resistió el frío glaciar para acostumbrarse a los cambios de temperatura, se intoxicó comiendo las plantas del bosque hasta que pudiera digerirlas todas, se dejo morder por animales venenoso para ser inmune a sus ponzoñas y luchó… luchó contra todos los seres que habitaban el Bosque Negro durante años mientras inhalaba los nefastos gases que emanaban del volcan. Al principio vagó como un especrtro moribundo medio congelado y medio envenenado que no era capaz de sanar sus heridas antes de recibir otras nuevas, pero con el timepo sus heridas comenzaron a sanar más rapido, su cuerpo comenzo a hacerse cada vez más fuerte y su mente comenzó a mezclarse con la conciencia del bosque hasta que fue capaz de hacerla indetectable. Años más tarde, tras rechazar por primera vez los ataques mentales de los Sundarvblaka, descubriría que bajo la capa sombras y colmillos no eran más que enormes murciélagos que alteraban su imagen mediante proyecciones mentales. Todavía recordaba lo furioso que estaba por los hermanos y hermanas que se había llevado y por todos los años que había pasado huyendo de ellos. Se aseguró de matarlos a todos. Cuando se cumplieron 12 años de su llegada al bosque negro, Ungarn era el unico de los niños que había sobrevivido, pero tambien se habia convertido en el urgalo más fuerte que había conocido. Cuando volvió a pasar por el lado de ellos, los monstruos en los pilares de madera que la custodiaban la salida del valle ya no le parecieron aterradores sino pequeños atemorizados. " _Ahora lo más aterrador en el Bosque Negro soy yo_ " había pensado para si mismo " _Y si ustedes no pueden encerrame con sus poderes, Kulkarvek tampoco_ ".

Algunas lunas atras había vuelto de su exilio con la intención de desafiar al rey, pero al llegar a la ciudad de Anghelm sintió un hormigueo en los cuernos. La mayoría de los urgralgra vivían en cabañas desmontables mientras que los jefes guerreros construían grandes edificios de madera en el centro de cada poblado, pero en Anghelm esos edificios estaban en la periferia de la ciudad mientras que en el centro había una castillo de piedra. El castillo se elebava sobre una colina cubierta de hierba y en todas partes asomaban tumulos y monolitos con simbolos sagrados. Ungarn jamas había visto una construcción tan grande como aquella, ni tampoco algo que pudiera ser considerado una ciudad. El namna* de la entrada era el más grande y colorido que había visto en su vida, una monstruosidad de lana de colores e incluso seda cullos dibujos mostraban como Kulkarveck había sometido una a una las grandes tribus y había construido la ciudad sobre los túmulos sagrados para obtener protección de los ancestros de su raza. Cuando el rey lo fue a buscar a su aldea para llevárselo vestía ropajes costosos y lo seguían media docena de guardias así que Ungarn había supuesto que un "rey" era solo un jefe de tribu más rico que el resto, pero... Nar Thok, Nar Vannaka, Nar Zhegaz, Nar Dezhgra…todos esos orgullosos jefes de guerra estaban bordados en allí en el telar junto a otra docena de tribus menores para rendirle homenaje como rey, lo que quería decir que Kulkarveck los había vencido y subyugado. Ungarn no tenia ninguna duda sobre su propia fuerza pero ya no subestimaba a su enemigo. Quizas fuera más listo que los otros Nar, o más carismático, pero alguien que había sometido a la raza más orgullosa y fuerte de Alagaësia merecía como minimo su cautela.

Los guardias del rey liderados por un kull le habian cerrado el paso en la entrada de la fortaleza, pero apenas les dirigió la mirada estos habian retrocedido, incluso el kull que era una cabeza más alto que el levanto la cabeza en señal de respeto y Ungarn camino a travez de su formación con una sonrisa. Que ebrio de poder se había sentido. Cuando entro a la sala del trono había visto al rey conversando con una hembra de cabellos largos, y sin poder contener su exitación solto un largo rugido que hizo voltear a todos los urgalgra presentes. Apenas se percató de su presencia el rey pareció reconocerlo puesto que salto del trono de madera en que estaba sentado y bajó la cabeza mostrando los dientes con una actitud tan amenazadora que todos los otros urgalgra en la sala retrocedieron hasta formar un circulo. Ungarn lanzo hacia el lado sus javalinas envenenadas, su escudo de madera negra y su hacha de piedra, ya que a pesar de todos los años que había pasad en la naturaleza no habia olvidad que los desafíos se llevaban a cabo sin más armas que los cuernos

" _Soy más fuerte que este enano_ "- pensó, mientras las todas sus dudas desaparecían y dejaban paso para su sed de sangre - " _Es fuerte, pero mi presencia es mas pesada que la suya. Además soy un kull y el es un carnero corriente"._

Bajaron sus cabezas y corrieron hacia el centro del circulo a toda velocidad dispuestos a chocar en el centro con todas sus fuerzas. Ungarn voló casi 10 metros. Jamás imaginó que la brecha entre los dos fuera tan abismal, el viejo y pequeño úrgalo al que creia capaz de vencer en tres golpes no luchaba como el. Ungarn extendía su consiencia a su alrededor para sentir su entorno y para precibir las intenciones de su oponente (y tambien para intimidarlo), pero Kulkarvek no se limitaba soo a eso, tambien podía tomar la energía de a tierra y meterla en su cuerpo haciendola suya. El violento torrente invisible que se acumulaba en sus musculos explotaba con cada uno de sus golpes y quemaba los nudillos del kull cada vez que conseguía conectar un golpe. Cuando la lucha termino, el joven desafiante sangraba arrodillado en el suelo, derrotado en cuerpo y en espiritu, mientras que el rey de los urgalos apenas tenía unos pocos rasguños. Mirandolo hacia abajo le espetó:

—¿Creiste que unos músculos grandes y unos cuernos largos bastan para ser el rey de los urgralgra?, ¿Creiste que con una piel dura y una mente resistente podrías defenderte de mí? ¿Que podrías vencerme? Soy Nar Kulkarvek, soy jefe de jefes y rey de los carneros del Norte. Si fuera tan débil como tú, ya habríamos cambiado de rey tres veces por que cualquier kull oportunista o mago charlatán podría someterme. Desperdiciaste tu tiempo en el Bosque Negro, aprendiendiste a resistir contra la naturaleza cuando tendrías que haber aprendido a usar su inmenso poder a tu favor.

"No quiero ser rey, solo quería volver", había tenido ganas de responderle, pero sabía sin necesidad de una explicación que quien interrumpía al rey no vivía para completar la frase, ademas de que resultaría completamente inutil. Habían comprendido que Kulkarveck no había llegado a rey por ser el más listo ni el más carismático de los jefes. Era el más fuerte y punto.

— Eres indigno de desafiarme... no te molestes en volver hasta que domines mi poder"

Un ciclo lunar pasó hasta que sus heridas le permitieron abandonar derrotado los túmulos de Anghelm. La derrota de dolía, pero había dedicado la mitad de su vida a fortalecerse y teniq que considerar al rey como las bestias que en un principio no había podido ó que lo mejor era seguir emtrenando, no en Norte donde ya había aprendido todo lo que podía, sino en el Sur, donde lo aguardaban nuevos desafíos. Al principio se preparó para viajar a las Montañas Beor para enfrentarse a los poderosos osos beor, y a los astutos fangur, ademas sentía que matando a unos cuantos enanos se pondría de mejor humor, pero cuando pasó por los poblados de las tribus sureñas para cambiar pieles por sal y para remplazar las armas que había fabricado por unas unas de acero le habían contado lo que había pasado en el mundo mientras él había estado en el Bosque Negro. Los jinetes de dragon que prometían ser una nueva orden habían dejado de enviar noticias y los pocos que habían regresado (entre ellos una urgralgra) estaban ocupados en la frontera buscando a Espada de fuego y a Escamas brillantes. Apenas escuchó la historia, puso su rumbo hacia el este, procurando caminar siempre en territorio neutral entre Du Weldenvarden y el desierto de Adrac para no ser detectado. Los humanos que había en esa zona eran nómadas y los enanos habían abandonado sus colonias por la escasez de minerales y el exceso de espacio abierto, nadie lo molestaría en su viaje y de paso podría recuperarse en el camino.

No sabía casi nada sobre el Este ni tampoco que tan lejos quedaba en realidad salvo que si seguía el borde del desierto llegaría a río Edda y una vez que lo hubiera cruzado estaría en territorio desconocido. Tampoco sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, había aprendido a rastrear grupos de depredadores observando la conducta y el desplazamiento de las grandes manadas de herbívoros, pero se imaginaba que con seres voladores no sería tan fácil. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que "usar el poder de la naturaleza" como lo llamaba Kulcarvek era lo mismo que la magia salvaje que usaban los dragones salvajes y también sabía cómo iba a aprender a usarlo: de la misma forma que había aprendido la fuerza de los osos de cueva y la resistencia mental de los sundavrblaka.

Una fría llovizna lo devolvió al páramo y al presente justo para contemplar ante sí como el suculento jabalí ahora estaba medio quemado por abajo y empapado por arriba "Drajl"* pensó mientras apagaba el fuego fuego con un puñado de arena húmeda El movimiento brusco y el sonido de las brasas sofocadas hizo que los pájaros entre las rocas se alborotaran y emprendieran el vuelo. Mientras veía como se alejaban volando, las palabras resonaron en sus oídos _"hasta que domines mi poder… hasta que domines mi poder…"_ una otra vez. El recuerdo de sus hermanos y de su derrota lo llenó de rabia, y al mismo tiempo la idea de volver a adentrarse en un mundo desconocido indujo una salvaje euforia. Las emociones encontradas y la visión de las primeras estrellas en el Este asomando entre las nubes hicieron que la sangre le hirviera en dentro del pecho y lleno de una determinación que no había sentido desde que que había vuelto del Bosque Negro, pensó en las palabras de Kulkarveck y vocalizó lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a decir en su presencia.  
—Sí, dominare tu poder…  
recogió sus alforjas y colgó su escudo en su espalda  
—Y cuando lo haga lo usaré para quedarme con tu cabeza, padre.

 **Idioma antiguo**

Sundavrblaka = Ala oscura

 **Idioma úrgalo**

Namna = Telar que cuelgan los úrgalos frente a sus casa y que cuentan la historia de la familia

Drajl = Nido de gusanos/ exclamación de disgusto

Ungarn = Arrancar con los colmillos (originalmente en idioma mapudungun)

Ya se que este capitulo tiene mucha información en muy poco espacio, pero este personaje era un poco más difícil de despegar, les prometo que le tomarán cariño. Espero que la segunda vercion este un poco más decente que la anterior.


	4. El hidromiel de los enanos

**Capitulo 3: El Hidromiel de los enanos**

"…No nacimos para galas lujosas, sino para la danza de las espadas. No nacimos para vestir seda, sino cuero hervido. No nacimos para el oro, sino para el acero".

Palabras de Martland "Barbarroja" extraídas de su ultimo discurso público

…entre las ciudades favorecidas por el nuevo orden, Dras Leona estuvo sin duda en el primer lugar. La abolición de la esclavitud y el destierro perpetuo de los acólitos de Helgrind desmorono la red de corrupción que había estrangulado la ciudad por décadas, permitiendo el florecimiento de la cultura y el comercio, ademas de disminuir drásticamente la brecha social que hasta ese entonces era característica de ciudad. Lamentablemente este auge se vio parcialmente opacado por la ineptitud de los regentes de la familia Thun (recordemos que la reina Nasuada nombro a Martland Barbarroja senescal y luego conde de la ciudad) que a pesar de su famosa tradición marcial demostraron ser malos políticos y mediocres como administradores. La falta de experiencia en estos aspectos así como la reticencia a formar parte de la oligarquía regional lentamente los fue rezagando del poder…

Fragmento extraído de Domia Abr Wyrda, Ocagésima Primera edición

La cerveza de los enanos era oscura y amarga como el marrubio, y al igual que este dulce era tan apreciada por los enanos como despreciada por la mayoría de los viajeros humanos que tenían la oportunidad de probar cualquiera de los dos. Ambas razas tenían una disputa amistosa sobre las cualidades de la cerveza y sobre quien hacia la mejor, pero cuando se trataba de la mejor Hidromiel, los humanos sabia dar la pelea por perdida. Después de la guerra y de la reapertura de sus ciudades a los habitantes del reino, fue el hidromiel la bebida que no solo puso en marcha el comercio entre los dos pueblos, sino que también fue la atracción que llevó a los humanos a querer adentrarse en la cultura de sus vecinos después un siglo de separación. En las montañas Beor el fin del otoño era también el fin de la época de recolección en la que los cultivos y ganado eran transportados para protegerlos del frío y para alimentar a la ciudad de Tronjheim, que no tenia capacidad de generar comida para todos sus habitantes. Muchos productos se intercambiaban entre las razas, sobretodo antes del invierno cuando el trato más común era el intercambio de frutas y verduras (difíciles de cultivar en las montañas) por hidromiel y metales. Por lo menos había sido algo común hasta os últimos años, la desconfianza había echado raíces profundas entre los enanos por razones que nadie podía entender y cada vez era más difícil llegar a Farthen Dur. Mientras que algunos comerciantes tenían que esperar durante semanas para que les permitieran seguir avanzando, los menos afortunados recibían una negativa y debían vender sus productos a mitad de precio en Hedarth o en Tarnag, donde los rebaños y los cultivos exteriores hacia innecesarios los víveres que transportaban.

Justo el primero de estos dos destinos era el de Wyllard Thun, bebiendo vaso tras vaso mientras sus productos se agriaban en una bodega y llegaban cartas cada vez más amenazadoras de Dras Leona en las que su padre le espetaba que cada hora de retraso lo ponía más en ridículo frente a su familia y las otras autoridades de la ciudad. A el le importaba muy poco la opinión que pudieran formarse de el ya que de todas formas las otras autoridades no los respetaban, además, como tercer hijo varón y cuarto hijo de 6 hermanos no recibiría nada de su famoso abuelo Martland Barbarroja salvo el prestigio de su apellido y las tareas que como esta no apetecían a sus dos hermanos mayores. La exitación que había sentido cuando su padre le había asignado la misión de vender parte de a cosecha en Farthen Dur se había agotado lentamente tras un mes viajando por las montañas a la velocidad de un carro de bueyes y para cuando había llegado a el puesto de avanzada y le habían dicho que no lo dejarían avanzar hasta que tuviera un permiso entendió por que le habían asignado la misión. Por otro lado, tener que esperar en Tarnag durante dos semanas no había sido una completa perdida de tiempo, había visto todo lo que había por ver en la ciudad y sus alrededores, y también se había hecho amigo un joven de su edad llamado Eragon (en homenaje al jinete) y también de uno de los guardias de la caravana llamado Bane. Los tres habían esperado pacientemente en Tarnag a que les dieran el documento que les permitía entrar a Farthen Dur, solo para descubrir que debían tener un permiso diferente para vender dentro de la ciudad.

Los últimos tres días los había pasado en "El Colmillo de Nagra", el único lugar que aceptaba humanos en los alrededores. Era una gran casa de madera y piedra con diversos y coloridos tapices de caza en las paredes y sobre barra colgaba el cráneo de Nagra con sus enormes colmillos amarfilados que daban nombre al local. La dueña era diligente y amable, y ofrecía una amplia variedad de bebidas a los viajeros en cualquier idioma que desearan. Como hijo de noble le habían enseñado muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba la lengua de los enanos, pero por las miradas hoscas que le dirigían los lectores de la ley a cargo de las aduanas y los comentarios que hacían algunos comensales a su espalda prefería fingir lo contrario.

—Por que rayos nos trajiste cerveza? pregunto Bane, a lo que Eragon respondió alegremente  
—He estado hablando con la dueña, entre las cosas que me contó me dijo que los vardenos estuvieron muchos años en Farthen Dur, y que durante ese tiempo Ajihad le tomo gusto a este tipo de cerveza, así que traje una ronda para que la probáramos.

Wyllard sonrió con escepticismo mientras miraba con poco apetito su bebida y recordaba que la noche que había llegado a Farthen Dur la misma dueña le había tratado de vender hidromiel espaciada tratando de convencerlo que era el favorita de Saphira. Al menos la mentira sobre Ajihad tenía más sentido que un dragón bebiendo un destilado pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo. El joven Eragon era un chico encantador, ingenuo y fácil de sorprender que hacia que todo pareciera mucho más increíble de lo que realmente era. El también estaba en Farthen Dur para venderle comida a los enanos, venía de una rica familia de comerciantes que residía en la capital de Iliera y cuando su desconfiado padre había enfermado lo había mandado a él en su lugar para que se hiciera cargo del negocio. Era la primera vez que salía de su ciudad así que Wyll y Bane trataban de horientarlo y de mantener a raya a los timadores. Para Eragon, personas como ellos que viajaban frecuentemente entre ciudades eran dignos de admiración, cosa que a Bane le parecía algo natural ya que se consideraba a si mismo un veterano y una suerte de héroe pícaro. No cabía la menor duda de que era un guerrero curtido, pero mientras que Eragon escuchaba las historias que contaba con la boca abierta de admiración, Wyllard que tenía buena memoria le preguntaba si eso no había pasado e otro lugar o si ese enemigo no había muerto cinco relatos antes. Bane se tomaba estas burlas con buen humor y se apresuraba a corregir la historia. Mientras se forzaba a beber para no lastimar los sentimientos de Eragon, escuchó como Bane retomaba el relato en donde lo había dejado:

—… Yo creo que lo único que hace falta para vencer es ferocidad y determinación. No importa si tu adversario es mas fuerte que tu, si logran sorprenderlo y lo atacan sin darle tiempo para que reaccione. Así pueden vencer a quien sea, y esto no es solo para la lucha ¿he? el mundo le pertenece a los hombres con determinación, todo se puede lograr si tienes las agallas y la iniciativa. No les conté acaso cuando viajaba al Norte junto a…

Si alguien más se lo hubiera dado ese consejo Wyllar podría haberlo sopesado, pero tratándose de alguien que contaba chistes sobre enanos en Tarnag en plena calle creyendo que nadie podía entenderlo, pensó que la "determinación" de la que hablaba su amigo era solamente no pensar.  
Justo cuando había reunido el coraje para beberse el resto de su cerveza de un trago y terminar con el suplicio un enano de barba negra y cabeza rapada se presento como Balder hijo de Böhen y les ofreció una ronda del mejor hidromiel del establecimiento a los tres, invitación que Eragon y Bane aceptaron enseguida. Wyllard fue un poco más reticente y lo miro a los ojos con una expresión interrogante.

— No es todos los días que aparece de la sangre del celebre Barbarroja en nuestra ciudad, incluso entre los enanos se cuentan historias sobre el conde— Dijo con una sonrisa rígida. Chocaron las copas— Sabes, me he enterado de que llegaste a esta ciudad hace algunos días, pero que todavía no te dejan vender tus productos, esos aduaneros son unos infelices.  
—Lo son— Concedió.  
—Debes creerme si te digo que los Knurla del pueblo como yo no tenemos nada en contra de nuestros viejos aliados humanos. Sabes, estoy seguro de que si buscaras un comprador indicado en la ciudad no tendrías que pasar este mal rato.  
— Eso da igual, mi cargamento esta retenido— "¿Adonde quieres llegar?"  
El enano miro disimuladamente a Eragon y a Bane para asegurarse que no estaban escuchando y tensó aun más la sonrisa.  
— Quizás existe gente solidaria que esta dispuesta a ayudarte con eso.  
"Un traficante" calló en la cuenta mientras tomaba un largo trago. "Quiere vender mis cosa en el mercado negro"  
— Y quienes serian esos buenos amigos?— El enano sonrío por primera vez de verdad.  
— ¿Sabes que? este lugar es demasiado ruidoso para conversar— Se limpio la bebida de su barba con un pañuelo y lo dejo casualmente sobre la mesa.— Si te interesa, encontrémonos mañana al anochecer en un local más tranquilo, el dueño se llama Filk y es un viejo amigo mío—se levanto— ¡Estoy ansioso por escuchar las hazañas de Martland contadas por su propio pariente!

Al día siguiente, tras tomar su almuerzo esperó a que Eragon saliera a caminar fuera de la posada. El chico era su amigo pero e ese caso era mejor dejarlo afuera desde el principio, era Bane quien le parecía más adecuado para discutir el asunto.  
— Creo que es un mapa de los niveles más bajos de Tronjheim— Dijo mostrándole las lineas bordadas en el pañuelo— Si seguimos estas indicaciones deberíamos llegar al lugar del que me habló.  
— Gracias a los dioses…  
— No creo que vaya— Se apresuró a responder— Ya tenemos suficiente hostilidad con los enanos sin que cometamos un crimen.  
—¿Cual crimen? ¿Hablar con alguien en una taberna poco concurrida? Vamos Wyll, no me digas que quieres esperar otras dos semanas. Vayamos para que escuches su oferta, en el peor de los casos tendremos que volver aquí a beber y en el mejor venderemos tus malditas verduras y nos largaremos de este agujero.  
"Tiene razón" pensó. Ya estaba harto de esperar en la incertidumbre si un aduanero que no conocía iba a darle o no un permiso según su estado de animo. Estaba casi seguro de que si Bane estaba dispuesto era una mala idea, pero si llegaba a un acuerdo provechoso incluso podría ayudar a Eragon con su carga, y lo que era mas importante todavía, podría volever a Dras Leona y terminar ese tonto viaje.

Pensarlo fue mas fácil que hacerlo, las rayas en el pañuelo parecían no significar nada para alguien que no conociera la ciudad, y varias veces se encontraron a si mismos en niveles superiores cuando o que querían era bajar . Tras llegar a un lugar prácticamente deshabitado conocido como "Las Profundidades", en la penumbra de un corredor poco iluminado encontraron lo que buscaban. La taberna resulto ser una casucha cuyas paredes habían sido talladas directamente desde la roca con un techo de baldosas de pizarra irregulares. El interior era mas grande de lo que se veía desde afuera pero solo cabían cuatro mesas redondas que en realidad eran cuatro estalagmitas talladas que se continuaban con el suelo de piedra basta y un mostrador también de madera tras el cual estaba sentado el cantinero. Filk resulto ser un enano lampiño y escuálido de ojos apagados que se dedicaba a limpiar un vaso sucio con un trapo todavía más sucio en el momento en que entraron a la taberna, y no fue hasta que se sentaron y le hicieron señas con la las manos que el cantinero pareció percatarse de ellos. Les llevó dos vasos de madera con algo lechoso que parecía sidra "Si no nos pregunta que queremos beber es por que solo hay una opción, fantástico". No tenía ganas de comer nada que sirvieran en ese lugar, pero Filk ni siquiera les ofreció comida. Mientras olfateaba el penetrante olor a aceite quemado que despedía la lampara pensó que lo único que tenia en común la taberna de las profundidades con El Colmillo de Nagra era que ambos servían bebidas alcohólicas, en todo los demás eran opuestos. "La taberna de las profundidades" ni siquiera era el nombre de ese lugar. Wyllard sabia que un lugar sin nombre era más difícil de encontrar, y las razones por las que no querían ser encontrados eran algo que no tenia muchas ganas de indagar. Mientras observaba el interior de su vaso para ver si no había nada misterioso en el fondo Bane se apresuro a derramar el contenido en el piso y llamar al dueño  
— Ahora que esta limpio, sírveme otro igual.  
Para su sorpresa, la supuesta sidra resulto ser aceptable, y al no tener nada que hacer hasta que llegara Balder bebió. Ya estaban completamente borrachos cuando llegaron nuevos clientes al local, pero ninguno era el comprador que estaba esperando. Eran tres enanos, dos de ellos con capas de viaje que les cubrían el rostro mientras que la tercera era mujer que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por ocultar sus trenzas doradas y sus manos llenas de anillos. "para que se molestaran en esconderse si caminan al lado de ella". No lograba entender de que hablaban, pero los enanos de rostro oculto eran sigilosos y le lanzaban miradas desconfiadas todo el tiempo. "Que estoy haciendo aquí" pensó "¿Esto será la osadía de la que hablaba Bane? ¿O solo quería librarme de una responsabilidad aburrida? A su lado Bane seguía bebiendo así que aprovecho para descansar un poco su cabeza sobre la mesa. "No tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora" cerró los ojos.

Cuando despertó de su vigilia lo primero que vio fue a Bane roncando a su lado con media mesa cubierta de botellas. Maldijo en voz baja, probablemente el traficante hubiera pasado por ahí mientras dormían. Miro alrededor pero no lo vió en las otras mesas, sin embargo, le llamo la atención el grupo numeroso que se sentaba en la mesa de al frente. Dandole la espalda, otras dos figuras se habían sentado en la mesa frente a la enana rubia. Estos también se cubrían el rostro pero uno de ellos era demasiado alto para ser un Knurla. Mientras bebían en vasos considerablemente más limpios que los suyos los recién llegados discutían algo relacionado a un barco. Wyllard levanto la mano para pedir otra ronda y se dispuso a despertar a Bane cuando de pronto la enana prorrumpió en carcajadas.  
—No es suficiente oro— Decía— No estáis comprando solo el viaje, también compráis nuestro silencio sobre el asunto, y aunque no os lleve a ningún lado, lo pagaréis de todos modos.  
Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal así que aguzo sus oídos justo cuando la enana menciono una cantidad de oro equivalente a más de 5000 coronas. Sabia que no debía escuchar esa conversa, pero su curiosidad le gano a su cautela. Su vaso todavía estaba hasta la mitad con la bebida desconocida de Filk, así que decidió seguir con el papel de borracho desinteresado mientras escuchaba a medias la conversa de sus vecinos. Lograba escuchar frases inconexas sobre un cargamento y también como los recién llegados asentían sin titubeos cada vez que la enana mencionaba cantidades astronómicas de oro, pero fue justo mientras se acercaba el vaso a los labios cuando escuchó las palabras que cambiaran su vida para siempre:  
— Né oc etal az enda som letar efter az Jurgenvrender— "nosotros no somos los únicos buscan el nido de los dragones".

Escupió todo el contenido del vaso sobre la mesa y comenzó a toser frenéticamente. La cabeza le daba más vueltas que antes "Quieren violar el pacto, quieren buscar a los jinetes. Cuando recupero la compostura sintió diez pares de ojos clavados en su espalda y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Se dio vuelta justo para recibir a sus atacantes, o al menos a tiempo si hubiera estado sobrio. Dos enanos lo derribaron golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo. Uno de ellos trato de torcerle el brazo atrás de la espalda pero Wyllard le clavo el codo en los riñones y logro liberar su brazo justo para atrapar con sus palmas la daga del segundo. El enano quedo estupefacto frente a la rápida reacción y el chico aprovecho para darle un cabezazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder. Una vez de pie, empujo al enano de la daga y pateo lejos de si al que todavía se retorcía en el suelo con una mano en el estomago. Un tercer enano al que reconoció como el que había llegado al final desenvaino una espada y se puso en guardia. El también saco la suya y tras un par de golpes logro hacerle un tajo el pecho, sin embargo, el golpe rajó la capa y fue absorbido por un grueso medallón de oro que tenia en el cuello, un martillo rodeado de estrellas. Quedo atónito por segunda vez, puesto que ese era el símbolo del Durgrimst Ingeitum, y también del Rey Orik. ¿Quería decir esto que el Ingeitum estaba involucrado? ¿O solo era un enano del clan? ¿Es que el rey se atrevía a violar el pacto? ¿Era por es que eso que inexplicablemente cerraban sus fronteras a las otras razas? No tenia la menor idea, lo único seguro fue que al igual que la primera vez que se dejo sorprender esta también le costo caro. Mientras observaba como el miembro del Ingeitum trataba de esconder el medallón tras los retazos de la capa la enana de trenzas doradas que todavía estaba en su silla chiflo y media docena más entraron desde el exterior y lo redujeron antes de que pudiera blandir de nuevo su espada. Balder entró a la taberna justo para ver como Wyllard y el inconsciente Bane eran atados y amordazados. Se quedo parado en la puerta con ojos como platos y el chico le devolvió la mirada, a lo que este respondió caminando en linea recta hasta el mesón, tomando un vaso e bebida y yéndose a sentar en la mesa más alejada en donde centró toda su atención en la pared que tenia al frente. "Por lo visto se acabo el trato" pensó justo antes te que alguien lo golpeara en la nuca.

Para su propia sorpresa despertó. Tenia miedo de abrir los ojos pero cuando lo hizo se encontró en una habitación apenas iluminada por una vela de cera sobre un banco de madera. La cabeza le palpitaba como si su corazón estuviera dentro de su cráneo, en parte por la resaca y en parte por todos los golpes que había recibido, así que tuvo que erguirse con sumo cuidado hasta poder sentarse en su lecho. El lugar era sencillo pero limpio, le habían puesto mantas de lana cruda y hasta una almohada, y en el mesón de madera junto a la vela había una jarra de greda con agua, sin embargo, la ausencia de ventanas y la puerta reforzada de bronce no dejaban lugar a dudas de que estaba encerrado. Solo cuando se hubo terminado dos tercios de la jarra le dejo de latir la cabeza y pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para formular pensamientos coherentes. Quizás debería haber pensado en por que los enanos lo habían encerrado en vez de matarlo, o en alguna forma de escapar de la celda, pero lo único que tenia era en la cabeza era el nido de los dragones. "No somos los únicos buscan el nido de dragones". ni siquiera le importaba el enano con el medallón del Durgrimst Ingeitum o la participación del rey, el estaba presenciando lo que podía llegar a ser el evento más importante desde la guerra contra Galbatorix, algo que podría cambiar el destino del mundo que conocía. Cuando niño había soñaba con volverse jinete, se imaginaba a lomos de un dragón naranja como su cabello volando sobre los confines de Alagaesia, lejos de sus hermanos mayores que opacaban todo lo que hacia, lejos de esa ciudad ingrata que se burlaba de su familia por no seguir los estúpidos protocolos que se habían inventado, respondiendo solo ante si mismo y ante su dragón. Por desgracia, cuando tenía diez años su padre acabó con sus fantasías cuando le explicó que hacia siete años los jinetes habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, que nadie sabia su paradero y que los únicos que habían eran la reina de los elfos y los cinco jinetes que había terminado su formación. Ahora que lo pensaba, su vida se había sentido mucho más miserable desde ese momento, a tal punto que en cierto momento hasta había pensado en arriesgarlo todo y viajar al Este, pero cinco años de estudios teóricos sobre la magia y de noticias sobre los fracasos lo habían convencido de que era imposible. Pero… ¿y si no lo era? ¿y si alguien tan poderoso como Orik que disponía de los recursos de toda una raza lo intentaba, podía llegar a ser posible?

El ruido de pasos bajando por una escalera de piedra lo hizo volver a la amarga realidad. "Justamente para que sea posible tienen que mantenerlo en secreto. Nunca me dejarán salir de aquí" Frente a la perspectiva de morir o pasar el resto de su vida encerrado, recordó la charla de Bane sobre como vencer a un enemigo mas fuerte. Le habían quitado el cinturón con su espada y su daga, así que se apresuro a apagar la vela y empuñar el banco de madera como arma. Si lograba esconderse en la oscuridad y tomar desprevenido a sus captores tendría la ventaja en la lucha. Mientras sonaba la cerradura se apresuro a colocarse a un lado de la puerta con el banco de madera listo para recibir a quien pudiera entrar, pero nadie abrió. Una voz se escucho desde el otro lado  
— No seria digno que el nieto de Barbarroja tuviera que defender su vida con una silla, no prefieres usarla para sentarte y desayunar?—silencio.  
— Quizás— dijo Wyllard, más sorprendido que desafiante —¿Quién me hace esa generosa oferta?  
— ¿Puedo entrar?  
La puerta se abrió con un crujido, pero la penumbra de la habitación siguió igual que antes pues la persona al otro lado no portaba ninguna fuente de luz. El chico retrocedió y estuvo a punto de caer al tropezarse con el bodrde de na baldosa que sobresalía un del suelo.  
— Vaya, disculpa, no me di cuenta que estaba apagada. BRISINGR.  
La vela en el suelo se prendió y su visitante la recogió y la coloco en un candelabro que colgaba del techo. El visitante resulto ser un humano, al que identificó por su capa como el extraño que había visto en la taberna de las profundidades.  
— Toma— Le arrojo su cinturón con sus armas— Ahora que puedes defender tu vida con una espada, que tal si me prestas esa silla para sentarme? ya estoy viejo y esas escaleras empinadas son un suplicio para mi pierna.

Su cara todavía estaba oculta, pero por su menudez y la forma en que cojeaba le dieron la sensación de que era entrado en años. Despues de acomodar en el banco y haberse sentado colocó una bandeja con queso y setas sobre la cama y lo invito a sentarse en ella. Cuando estuvo sentado, se dio cuenta de que no había comido desde que había salido del "Colmillo de Nagra" y devoró la comida con avidez.  
— Lamento mucho el incidente en el que te viste envuelto hace algunas horas, debes creerme que Gunda y sus hombres tenían buenas razones para alterarse. Fingiste no entender lo que estábamos hablando y eso puso en grave peligro nuestros planes, tu y tu amigo fueron afortunados de que te reconociera antes de que sus secuaces los remataran—dijo tranquilamente. Wyllard abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¿Que pasó con Bane?  
—Tranquilo, tu amigo esta en otra celda, una menos cómoda que esta claro, pero para lo borracho que está no hace mucha diferencia. ¿El también entiende el lenguaje de los enanos?  
— ¡No!— Lo dijo tan rápido que sonó falso— El solo es mi empleado, un mercenario que cuidaba mi cargamento y que apenas sabe hablar bien la lengua humana— La capucha se levantó un poco permitiendo ver una barba canosa y bien cuidada, así como una sonrisa.  
— Tu camaradería te honra joven Thun, se nota que eres nieto de Martland… oye no pongas esa cara, se que te lo deben todo el tempo, pero resulta que yo si conocí a tu abuelo, incluso luché bajo sus ordenes hasta que me hirieron en la batalla de los Llanos Ardientes. Era pendenciero y terco como una mula, pero también era franco y sabia cuidar a sus hombres. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez se mostrara tan feroz para compensar lo bajito que era jajaja. Tu eres más alto claro, pero tienes su mismo pelo rojo, sabias que…

Cuando soltó la carcajada Wyllard fue capaz de ver la cara del anciano, el cual para su sorpresa se tapaba los ojos con una tira de cuero negro con glifos del idioma antiguo bordados."Pudo haberme sentido detrás de la puerta usando su mente, pero… ¿como vio que soy pelirrojo?" Cuando se dio cuenta en lo que esta pensando hizo una mueca y detuvo el relato sobre su abuelo.

—Perdonad que os interrumpa pero creo que no es el momento para hablar de mi abuelo. ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros?  
El viejo pareció estar genuinamente sorprendido mientras se disculpaba.  
— Lo siento joven Thun, me he dejado llevar por la nostalgia. Bien, tu situación es bastante precaria si puedo serte honesto. Se que viste el símbolo del rey (le dije muchas veces a ese necio que no llevara nada que pudiera comprometernos) y eso te pone en un gran peligro. Mientras la refinada señorita Gunda, la dama a cargo de esta expedición, recomendó cortarte el pescuezo y arrojarte a una caverna deshabitada, el emisario del rey alegó que tu muerte levantaría muchas sospechas y que el curso adecuado era encerrarte bajo cargos de comercio ilegal (de los que por cierto eres culpable) y dejarte en esta celda como un infractor de la ley común y corriente. Afortunadamente para ti ambos historias despertarían la curiosidad de la gente, lo que sería nefasto para nuestros planes, así que hemos pasado las ultimas horas discutiendo que hacer con ustedes dos. Finalmente tras darle buenos argumentos al enviado y mucho oro a Gunda decidimos hacerte un oferta: Compraremos el cargamento que trajiste al doble de su precio y le enviaremos el dinero a tu padre junto con una carta escrita por ti contándole que provocaste simpatía al rey Orik y que te tomará a su servicio por una temporada. Creemos que una buena relación con el Kotingr dejará tranquilo a tu padre, y por supuesto también justificaremos la ausencia de tu acompañante, el cual…

La cabeza de Willard estaba por estallar. Hacia solo unos minutos habría jurado que la resaca, el golpe en la nuca y el regreso de los jinetes eran suficientes para ocupar toda la capacidad cerebral de la que disponía, pero ahora, junto con los champiñones y el queso le estaban sirviendo un abundante plato de intrigas. Por otra parte, el anciano sonreía y le hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos, le contaba el plan que tenía en mente casi con picardía, como si fuera algo que hiciera gracia a los dos. A lo largo de su vida había tratado de mantener siempre la compostura para no empeorar la situación de su familia, pero la calma con que el anciano le explicaba como los iban a borrar del mapa abrió las puertas a toda la frustración que había acumulado durante el viaje, y por lo que le respectaba, quizás durante los últimos diez años. Se puso de pié tan rápido que el viejo dio un respingo y se detuvo seco.  
—¿Y mientras tanto que?, ¿Me quedare en esta celda los próximos años de mi vida mirando una pared con la esperanza de que vuelvas del Este?—Pateó la jarra de agua y la hizo añicos.— ¡Seguro debes ser un bastardo muy importante para poder usar el nombre del rey Orik en falso! ¿EH? ¡Y SI ME REHUSO A QUEDARME CALLADO EN ESTA CAJA DE PIEDRA, ¿QUE VAS A HACER?, ¿¡LE HARAS CASO A ESA MALDITA ENANA Y NOS CORTARAS EL CUELLO!? dijo gritándole en la cara.

La sonrisa de su interlocutor desapareció. Enderezo la espalda y se irguió lentamente de la silla mientras su sombra crecía y se proyectaba sobre la cara de Wyllard. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez le había parecido de su misma estatura, pero ahora sentía como su hubiera crecido otro metro un metro más alto que él mientras que la luz de la vela titilaba como si hubiera viento dentro de la celda. dio un paso adelante y Wyllard calló sentado sobre el lecho.  
—Sobre lo primero que dijiste… — Se llevo la mano a la cara y se quitó la tira de cuero—…si, soy muy importante.— Los ojos del viejo eran blancos, incluso donde debía estar la iris, pero no del blanco lechoso de unos ojos ciegos, estos eran plata brillante en la oscuridad, esferas luminosas que lo miraban como si vieran a través de su piel —y sobre lo segundo que dijiste…— Acerco su cara a la suya— … No exactamente.

Este es el ultimo capitulo introductorio y me quedó mucho más largo de lo que pretendía en un principio. Ya se que la taberna es un cliché de las historias de fantasía medieval, pero si tanto se repite es por precisamente por que es un espacio de reunión y amistad que es trascendente a todos los tiempos y géneros literarios. En el próximo seguimos con Edana y Vrödr, se aceptan sugerencias y/o críticas.

Né oc etal az enda som letar efter az Jurgenvrender= "We are not the only ones after the dragon´s nest" (Idioma de los enanos + escandinavo)


	5. El río y los arboles

…y mientras que algunos historiadores afirman que el jinete no confiaba en los soberanos de Alagaësia, otras fuentes proponen que Eragon no deseaba minar la autoridad de los estos líderes atándolos a un juramento en el idioma antiguo. Lo que si está comprobado, es que Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Saphira Escamas Brillantes hicieron explícito su deseo de que no ser seguidos por nadie y, para lograrlo, hicieron uso de la magia a un nivel sin precedentes. El hechizo que crearon vinculó en el Sur las montañas Beor y en el Norte el lago Eldor, así como los ríos Eda y Az Ragni a la ciudad de Hedarth conviertiéndolos en lo que popularmente llegaría a conocerse como "La Frontera". El hechizo consistía en que los guardianes que estaban en el centro de la ciudad fueran capaces de expandir sus mentes a lo largo de todos los cuerpos de agua que delimitaban con las tierras orientales y por ende fueran capaces de percibir a cualquiera...

… Más que prohibir a los Alagaësianos que viajaran al Este, "La Frontera" había sido creada para que los hechiceros dejados por Eragon en la ciudad detectaran a los viajeros con malas intenciones, pero cuando las noticias dejaron de llegar los pocos que volvieron se fueron haciendo más y más edesconfiados hasta que el paso estuvo definitivamente prohibido.

 **Fragmentos extraídos de Domia Abr Wyrda, Octogésima primera edición.**

 _Las estrellas atenuarán su brillo_  
 _sobre la bóveda celeste_  
 _cuando el astro argento y brillante_  
 _Se eleve en su última faceta_

 _Caerá su luz sobre el río_  
 _que divide las tierras del este_  
 _y durante el mágico instante_  
 _Reflejará la luna completa_

 _Entonces... aparecerá el puente de los sueños_

 **"Los puentes lunares", fragmento extraído de "Cánticos de los perdidos"**

 _En lo mas oscuro de la noche, bajo un vasto cielo cubierto de estrellas rojas, treinta siluetas silenciosas caminaban en hilera por un sendero sinuoso al borde del abismo. El mundo que las rodeaba era opaco y silencioso y apenas permitía enfocarlas en contraste con sus túnicas negras, lo único que revelaba su presencia era la larga sombra granate que cada una de ellas proyectaba sobre la pared del desfiladero de granito negro, y a medida que ascendían el entorno que dejaban atrás se sumía en una oscuridad plana y sin matices, un océano de sable que no se dejaba penetrar por la luz sangrante de las estrellas. La sima del montaña resulto ser una plataforma rocosa desde donde se podía observar un desierto yermo que se extendía hasta el horizonte en todas las direcciones. Justo en el centro de la plataforma natural se erguía un alto y afilado obelisco que, a diferencia de todas las cosas que había visto en ese mundo opaco y sombrío, brillaba liso como un diamante reflejando la luz escarlata de las estrellas como si estuviera incrustado de rubíes. Dos sombras se adelantaron hasta que la luz reflejada en la piedra hizo apenas visibles unos rostros pálidos e idénticos, luego, una figura encorvada con una sombra más roja y marcada que todas las demás se adelantó hasta quedar atrás de ellos frente al grupo más numeroso y, con sus rasgos todavía ocultos por la oscuridad, se dirigió hacia el monolito y levantó los brazos como si aclamara la roca. Las otras criaturas lo imitaron y después... nada._

 _Observó la escena durante segundos que se sintieron como eternidades, hasta que de pronto la afonía absoluta fue interrumpida por un ruido lejano, un murmullo que fue acercándose hasta convertirse en un aleteo, un sonido sin procedencia que le resultó aun más siniestro que el silencio espectral que hasta entonces había tenido que resistir. Un batir de alas… y otro… y otro… sentía que el pecho le latía al ritmo del despiadado sonido y cuando este se detuvo súbitamente, también lo hizo su corazón. Otra figura opaca, más grande que todas las otras y también más terrible, cayó sobre el obelisco con un golpe seco. No se podía enfocarla salvo por su silueta contra las estrellas rojas y la de sus garras curvas sobre el monolito, pero el hecho de no distinguir su forma despertaba un miedo crudo y primitivo que no lograba combatir con su razón. Cuando lo vieron, los rasgos de las sombras gemelas que se habían adelantado se deformaron y lanzaron un alarido de jubilo y éxtasis que perforó sus tímpanos como una aguja y llenó su cabeza. En respuesta, la sombra más grande se irguió, desplegó dos inmensas alas negras, levantó su cabeza mostrando unos ojos brillantes como la piedra del pilar en que se erguía y lanzó un alarido metálico que cubrió el mundo._

Edana despertó jadeando y cubierta de sudor. A escasos metros Vrödor se puso de pie con la espada desenvainada y expandió su mente a los alrededores en busca de la causa de su sobresalto. Poco a poco el silencio espectral fue llenado por el viento entre las hojas, los grillos y otros murmullos nocturnos del bosque. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo, vio la luna llena brillando blanca en el cielo y vio que habían estrellas sangrantes, sino estrellas normales que además eran pocas puesto que una gruesa capa de nubes aun cubrían la mayor parte de cielo. Con el corazón agitado y con los dientes castañeando gateó por el suelo húmedo del bosque hasta dar con un bolso de lona donde revolvió el contenido con manos temblorosas hasta dar con pluma y tintero. Siglos atrás había tomado la costumbre de escribir estas visiones en la prosa lírica del idioma antiguo, única por su cadencia y su emotividad que le facilitaba acceder a los detalles más escurridizos de lo que no eran recuerdos nítidos sino un torrente de estímulos volátiles y confusos. En sus casi trescientos años de vida, solo había tenido estos momentos de clarividencia en contadas ocasiones, la mayoría de ellas durante la celebración del juramentos de sangre cuando su raza estaba en el auge de su poder mágico. Esto era lo normal ya que la magia no fluía libremente en los elfos adultos con la misma fuerza que en los niños, pero los últimos días que había pasado en Ellesmera antes de emprender el viaje al Este, sus visiones habían comenzado a ser cada vez más frecuentes, hasta el punto de presentarse durante su vigilia distorsionando sus sueños. Días atrás había soñado con un oso cavernario cubierto de cicatrices que vagaba por el desierto dejando un camino de gotas de sangre y lágrimas, la noche siguiente había visto un barco de metal que navegaba atravesando rocas por debajo del suelo pero ninguno había sido tan vivido como este ultimo... ni tan aterrador. "Y todos van hacia el Este" pensó mientras las primeras letras temblorosas daban paso a las florituras de su caligrafía habitual.

Veinte metros sin arboles separaban el bosque del lugar indicado, luego el río Edda y más allá otro vasto terreno sin arboles, todo eso al alcance de cualquiera de los sentidos del dragón, sin contar que el "lugar indicado" no había absolutamente nada.

Mientras escribía sintió la mirada de su compañero clavada en su espalda. Seguramente le mostraría un rostro preocupado y servicial, pero ella sabía que detrás de esa mascara de cordialidad el joven y altivo elfo se moría de ganas de preguntarle cual era el significado de su extraño comportamiento. A Edana le divertía que con apenas un siglo de vida, Vrödr se comportara como si tuviera mil años. Por lo general los elfos optaban entre ser serios y pragmáticos o abiertos y soñadores, y este jovencito que se portaba como anciano parecía pertenecer al primer grupo, o al menos se esforzaba por aparentarlo y ella no podía hacer más que aguantarse la risa cada vez que la trataba como si fuera una hermana menor, sobretodo cuando ella usaba el tiempo de descanso para cantarle a las plantas. Sus personalidades eran opuestas, aunque menos de lo que él pensaba. Cuando hubo terminado de escribir, cerró el cuaderno y lo volvió a guardar dentro del bolso de viaje. Cuando habló a su compañero de viaje trató de mostrarse tranquila, aunque supuso que su actuación era poco creíble después de lo que le había ocurrido.

— Gracias, creo que fue una pesadilla

Vrödr la miro con una ceja levantada con una clara expresión de "No, no lo fue. Cuando despiertas durante la noche y sigues durmiendo, eso es una pesadilla, cuando despiertas temblando de pies a cabeza y empiezas a escribir versos en ese pergamino es algo más". Edana sonrió.

— Vaya, esa expresión es difícil de hacer

— ¿Que es lo que te acaba de ocurrir?

— Ya te lo dije, fue un mal sueño

— Esto es algo serio Edana-Elda, a esta distancia de la frontera el más mínimo sobresalto podría atraer la atención de Shura. De haber estado a menos de cuatro kilómetros sin duda hubiera sentido... lo que sea que acaba de ocurrir. Cuando saltaste, de echo pensé que te había encontrado con su mente.

Shura era uno de los cinco dragones que habían regresado del asentamiento que Eragon y Saphira habían fundado hacia treinta años, y como miembro de la nueva orden de los jinetes de dragón, una de sus responsabilidades era patrullar la frontera. En ese preciso instante volaba en círculos a cierta distancia de donde estaba el escondite de los elfos, un punto marrón que a esa distancia podía engañar a los ojos de un humano pero no la aguda visión de la enviados de la reina Arya: Shura era el más grande de los cinco dragones de la nueva orden, y en falta de ser el más feroz, el dragón con escamas de bronce era ampliamente reconocido como el más astuto. Los dos elfos habrían evadido sus ojos verdes y a su conciencia con un hechizo que los hacía invisibles en cuerpo y en mente, y cuando durante el ocaso del día anterior era fácil esconderse de sus visión y su conciencia, pero desde que la lluvia había cesado, no había forma de esconderse del agudo olfato de un dragón. En las ultimas horas Vrödr apenas había apartado su vista de Shura desde que habían acordado detener el hechizo de invisibilidad para no gastar inútilmente las reservas de energía que tenían en sus anillos mientras que Edana había considerado que lo más prudente era dormir un par de horas para pensar con más claridad, aunque los gritos de sus sueños solo la habían dejado más tensa que antes. El elfo envaino su espada y volvió a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los músculos relajados, pero su rostro no mostraba calma alguna.

— Estoy seguro de que sospecha algo, de lo contrario ya se habría ido a patrullar a otro sitio. No tenemos como saber cuanto tiempo más va a seguir buscando, o incluso si ya pidió refuerzos a los magos de Hedarth, ni siquiera sabemos si está solo o si su jinete humano está montado sobre el. Cruzar el río por aquí es imposible, creo que debemos acercarnos más a la ciudad, nadie esperará que crucemos tan cerca del peligro.

— Pero Vrödr... la reina dijo que cruzáramos aquí, dijo que el puente lunar es el único resquicio de magia que puede burlar el hechizo de la frontera.

— Gracias por recordármelo, creo que fui yo quien recibió de su Majestad el pergamino con las indicaciones. Escuchame, no importa que tan maravilloso sea el puente mágico si Shura nos descubre antes de que aparezca. Debemos ser prácticos y buscar otro camino.

La Reina Arya les había contado que los puentes lunares habían sido construidos por los elfos durante Du Fyrn Skulblaka para invadir las tierras de los dragones. Solo aparecían cuando eran iluminados por una fase lunar especifica de modo que una vez que los elfos los utilizaban y llegaba la luz del día, los dragones no era capaces de encontrarlos y prenderles fuego como hacían con los puentes ordinarios. Después de que el primer Eragon hiciera la paz con los dragones, los puentes lunares habían quedado en el olvido, pero la familia real había guardado la ubicación de varios de ellos y daba la casualidad de que el más antiguo y arcano de todos se materializaba a través del río Edda cuando era bañado por la luz de la luna llena. La Reina Arya creía firmemente que la magia arcana que habían usado los elfos para construirlo era imperceptible para el hechizo de la frontera para el que Eragon había usado la magia de los dragones, y aseguraba que ni los miembros de la orden ni los eldunaris sabían de su existencia.

Vrödr y Edana había tenido una fe ciega en las palabras de la reina y habían calcular el tiempo de viaje para llegar al lugar donde debía aparecer el puente justo la noche con luna llena, pero para sorpresa de ambos no se materializaba nada, y justo cuando Vrödr tratató de acercarse a una plataforma en ruinas que estaba marcada en el mapa como uno de los extremo del puente Shura había aparecido en el cielo obligándolos a esconderse bajo los matorrales. Veinte metros sin arboles separaban el bosque del lugar indicado, luego el río Edda y más allá otro vasto terreno sin arboles, todo eso al alcance de cualquiera de los sentidos del dragón. "Si tan solo hubiera llovido un día más..." pensó Edana. Se dirigió a su compañero con el tono más conciliador del que fue capaz.

—Se que debemos cumplir la misión lo antes posible, pero debemos tener paciencia y esperar a que aparezca el momento indicado… como dices, la prioridad es que no nos descubran así que no veo por que tienes tanta prisa. Podemos esperar al próximo día de luna llena y mientras tanto observar los alrededores. No creo que las raíces de los arboles despierten alarmas o que los pájaros hayan dejado de cruzar al otro lado a pesar de la barrera, incluso si no aprendemos nada podríamos explorar y conocer un lugar que no ha sido pisado por alguien durante quien sabe cuantos siglos. Tenemos una misión pero no se nos ha prohibido disfrutarla.

Su compañero la quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. "Si no estuviera aquí seguro ya le estarías cantando a las plantas" vio escrito esta vez en su cara, ya no le agradó tanto su actitud. Tenía ganas de respondele que su sentido del deber tampoco estaba logrando nada, pero no podían ponerse a discutir cuando su verdadero viaje no había siquiera comenzado, y menos bajo la mirada atenta de un dragón en busca de intrusos. Llegados a la frontera habían dos opciones: O cruzaban en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado (difícil pero seguro) o cruzaban por cualquier otro lado en cualquier momento (fácil y extremadamente arriesgado). La inflexión no estaba en que opción tomar, ya que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que la primera opción era la mejor, el problema residía en que Vrödr estaba dispuesto a ir contra sus propios instintos para cumplir sus ordenes al pie de la letra. En lo que Edana difería con Vrödr era en la prioridad que tenia el tiempo en relación al riesgo. La discusión era difícil, pues como ambos pensaban igual no podían contradecirse, no era un conflicto de puntos de vista, sino de intuiciones, y como no surgían otras alternativas solo quedaba una espera tensa en la que el tiempo transcurría veloz como el río que debían cruzar.

Mientras los elfos observaban frustrados como el cielo nocturno comenzaba a clarearse, un ruido extraño comenzó a llegarles desde sus espaldas. Por un momento el ruido le recordó el batir de alas de su sueño y se le erizó el vello de la nuca, pero a medida que fue acercándose la fuente del ruido pudo identificarlo como el sonido de unas pisadas de alguien que corría en la dirección de su escondite. Eran zancadas largas y pesadas que cada vez eran más fuertes, pero que por alguna motivo le era imposible calcular que tan cerca estaban y a la velocidad que se movía el desconocido. Esta vez ambos se levantaron con las armas en las manos y abrieron sus conciencias dispuestos a encontrar al causante del alboroto: Nada. A pesar de cubrir el mayor área posible sin acercarse a la conciencia del dragón, no encontraron nada ajeno a la fauna silvestre que habían visto en los últimos días. Las pisadas se oían cada vez mas cerca desde el lado oscuro del bosque y Vrödr, tenso como la cuerda de un arco, retiro su conciencia a los limites de su cuerpo y se preparó para usar la magia para defenderlos a ambos. "Buena reacción de lucha, pero no podemos permitirnos pelear aquí" Edana se arrodillo y puso sus manos en la alfombra de hojas podridas que había bajo ella, cerro los ojos y comenzó a hablar en el idioma antiguo, no en el tono firme y decidido con el que se lanzaba un hechizo, sino en un murmullo tenue, suave, un susurro húmedo y constante con el que los elfos más experimentados hablaban a las plantas para despertarlas de su letargo:

 _Olmosss, pinosss, tejosss, roblesss_

 _Saucesss de hojasss caidasss_

 _préstenme sus brazos que son ramasss_

 _tus oídos que son ojass_

 _tus ojos que son raícesss  
_

 _déjenme saber quien acecha a los elfosss de pies ligerosss._

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a sentir las raíces del sauce recorriendo la tierra como una extensión de sus sentidos y como estas la comunicaban con los otros arboles. "El bosque es uno" pensó mientras expandía su conciencia y repetía su petición a todas las plantas que la rodeaban. Los arboles de fueron despertando uno a uno hasta que mas de un centenar de voces comenzaron a contarle quien era el extraño, pero como su mente estaba completamente abierta a ellos, también comenzó a escuchar respuestas a todas las preguntas que los arboles encontraron en su cabeza. Rápida como un rayo, cortó su vinculo con el bosque y tomó a Vrödr de la brazo y lo miro directamente a los ojos para que ahora el leyera lo que estaba escrito en su rostro: "Ya se lo que tenemos que hacer". Una sombra de duda paso por la cara del elfo pero desapareció tan rápido como había desaparecido, ya no estaban divididos, sus instintos volvían a trabajar en la misma dirección. Sin soltarle el brazo, tiró de él para llevarlo a una piedra tras la cual se agazaparon y flectaron sus piernas listos para corre.

— Que estamos…

— Cállate y sígueme

Apenas la ultima de sus palabras salió de su boca un crujido atronador les llegó desde el Norte y cuando miraron en esa dirección vieron un pino sacudiéndose como si lo hubieran golpeado con un ariete. El dragón que también había desviado su atención hacia las zancadas en lo profundo del bosque giro la cabeza hacia el pino y voló rápidamente hacia el trecho de río que estaba al frente. Shura no lograba sentir ninguna conciencia en la dirección del pino y el viento soplaba paralelo al río anulando su olfato, pero el tronco quebrándose confirmó su sospecha de que habían intrusos merodeando el río. Tomo aire y lanzo un potente rugido reforzado por todo el peso de su conciencia

 _¡INVASORES!, ¡LES PROHÍBO CRUZAR ESTE RÍO EN NOMBRE DE LOS JINETES Y LOS DRAGONES! ¡YA SEAN HUMANOS, ELFOS, ENANOS O ÚRGALOS, RETÍRENSE AHORA MISMO O SUFRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!_

Como una constatación, voló a lo largo del río y lanzo un chorro de fuego que cayó sobre el agua levantando olas de agua hirviendo y densas volutas de vapor que ocultaron el otro lado del rio. Un instante después, como una respuesta a la amenaza del dragón se volvió a escuchar un estruendo de madera partiéndose, esta vez veinte metros más al Norte que el anterior, y mucho más cerca del río, tanto que cuando el árbol tronco se quebró, la copa del árbol calló sobre el banco de arena que estaba frente al río. Shura supo enseguida que estaban tratando de desviar su atención, pero ahora el viento comenzaba a soplar hacia el Este y le llegaba y cuando estuvo seguro de que había sentido el olor de su enemigo se lanzó en picada en aquella dirección. Mientras tanto, doscientos metros más abajo, los dos elfos llegaban a una recodo del río en la orilla oculta por las hojas de los arboles, y justamente allí donde estaba lo que Edana había visto en la mente de los arboles. Un roble enfermo que se había partido en la mitad durante los vendavales varias leguas río arriba y había bajado con la corriente había encallado en la orilla. Todavía estaba vivo, pero estaba hueco, medio podrido y sus ramas hundidas en el lodo apenas tenía unas cuantas hojas. Edana empujo a su compañero adentro del hueco y luego entró ella. Los arboles del bosque le habían contado que los troncos que bajaban por el río no eran molestados por la "fuerza" que impedía pasar a otros seres vivos, y que si liberaban a su hermano de su agonía, este estaría dispuesto a esconder sus conciencias con la suya. Ambos quedaron juntos en el interior espalda contra espalda y el elfo lanzó un hechizo para moverlo hasta el agua y otro que llenó el hueco de aire para que pudieran respirar y para que el tronco no se hundiera hasta el fondo rocoso con ellos adentro. El árbol flotó y avanzo por el agua lentamente hasta que los rugidos del dragón apenas fueran audibles y no escucharon nada salvo el ruido de la corriente. Solo entonces se atrevió a hablar en voz alta y a contarle lo que había pasado a Vrödr.

— No tuve la oportunidad de averiguar gran cosa sobre nuestro corredor invisible, pero gracias a él tuve la idea de hablar directamente con el bosque. En estos momentos debe estar distrayendo a Shura, o el tronco ya estaría en llamas, casi dan ganas de esperarlo para darle las gracias ¿no crees?— Vrödr escupió el fango que se le había metido en la boca  
— Sabía que le terminarías cantando a las plantas— Edana sonrío.


End file.
